Amanecer
by B1329-0
Summary: Amanecer del 4 de Noviembre en Londres. ¿Será el último para V?


_Y continuando con las "_jornadas moña_s" del vendettero y su churri, vengo a presentar unas nuevas líneas. Para justificarme de esta historia, diré que no podía dormir y que levantarte y ver amanecer trae consecuencias... xD._

_En fin, como siempre... enjoy_

* * *

Habría sido para él imposible conciliar el sueño en aquella víspera de su revolución.

Casi sin pensar tomó la capa, de manera mecánica, como tantas y tantas veces lo había hecho, y se encaminó a la azotea del edificio. No había amanecido aun, el pálido azul del cielo comenzaba a resaltar y en el horizonte, donde él tenía posada la mirada, rosáceos jirones de nubes le anunciaban la llegada de un día despejado. Fue entonces cuando sintió que le faltaba la respiración; no volvería a ver un amanecer como ese nunca. Evey no había vuelto a La Galería desde que la liberó de su particular método para descubrir su valentía y él sabía que sin ella, cumpliría su venganza y moriría esa misma noche.

La ciudad despertaba ajena al dolor de V. Las tintineantes luces, que habían alumbrado la oscura noche de Londres, comenzaron a apagarse mientras el inconfundible barullo del tráfico nacía a los pies del edificio.

Hacía frío, pero a V no le importó; la capa continuaba descansando sobre el muro de piedra. Con un aparente gran esfuerzo, se llevó las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza y deshizo el nudo que ataba la máscara a su cara.

Alzó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y aspiró el preciado y gélido aire de aquel cuatro de noviembre. Quería retener cuantos más recuerdos mejor, de hecho, esos eran en realidad sus únicos recuerdos, los que construía en su rutina diaria. Lamentó no poder acordarse de su familia, de sus amigos o del lugar donde nació. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de traer a la memoria un pequeño hilo del que tirar; pero no era capaz ni de recordar su propio nombre.

Frustrado, abrió los ojos y se asombró del radical cambio que presentaba ya el cielo. —¿Tanto tiempo he pasado en mis _no-recuerdos_?— pensó mientras se frotaba, ligeramente, el ojo derecho con su mano enguantada. El día había adquirido ya el inconfundible matiz amarillento de un amanecer inminente; las nubes y las estelas de los aviones, brillaban como lo habían hecho momento atrás las farolas de la calle.

V conocía bien poco del Londres diurno; pero sabía que le amaba tanto como al nocturno… tanto como a ella.

Al evocar a Evey, su corazón se encogió y sintió como se formaba un fuerte nudo en su estómago que le obligó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Centró sus sentidos en el que sería su último amanecer y prestó atención a todos y cada uno de los detalles.

En realidad no quería la llegada de ese día. Habría vendido su alma al mismísimo demonio si con ello hubiera conseguido detener el crepúsculo y hacerla volver; pero la naturaleza, imparable, le mostró que son otras las cosas que la voluntad del hombre puede cambiar.

El vibrante y repentino canto de un pajarillo, situado en la cornisa del edificio frente al que él se encontraba, le hizo pensar de nuevo en ella. V arqueó una ceja y sonrió con amargura al imaginar que aquello era una perfecta alegoría a la libertad de Evey, una libertad que él mismo la había concedido tras mostrar ella su valentía y que, ahora, les mantenía tan distanciados como él día de la noche o la Luna del Sol.

Su mundo, desde que él podía recordar, había sido nocturno. Siempre al amparo de las sombras, siempre evitando que alguna luz mostrara las horribles consecuencias de su pasado. Actuaba de igual modo que la luna; dejando ver su genial brillo tras un velo de oscuridad, mostrándose tal cual; pero siempre difuminado en la nocturnidad. Y luego, durante el día, tal como el satélite, no era más que una inevitable huella en el cielo de la ciudad.

Evey, por el contrario, era luz… clara como el día, brillante y visible como el Sol. No tenía por qué ocultarse del mundo. Ella era libre, preciosa e inocente de todo mal, no como él. Durante las noches de V, Evey descansaba y vivía cuando V se refugiaba en el calor de su peculiar escondite y hogar.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle de todos modos? Tan solo podrían estar juntos durante las dos breves franjas de tiempo en las cuales sus mundos coincidían. Escasos minutos en el amanecer y otros pocos al atardecer. Demasiado poco tiempo para tanto amor. Era ese un pensamiento tan doloroso que llegaba a resultar romántico. Evey era el amor de su vida, eso era un hecho innegable. Era el mayor regalo que el destino había podido regalarle; pero sus actos pasados les mantendrían separados para siempre. Esos crímenes, esa venganza, les habían llevado a la imposibilidad de forjar su amor… o al menos eso pensaba él.

—_¿V?_ —por un momento pensó que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente. Cerró los ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas—. _V, ¿estás bien?_ —no había sido un producto de su imaginación.

—_¿Evey?_ —se dio cuenta de que no tenía la máscara y trató de evitar que ella se acercara—._ Por favor, Evey…_ —ella reparó en que la máscara descansaba sobre la capa y sonrió.

—_No _—respondió cortando la distancia y abrazándole por la espalda—. _No quiero que te la pongas_.

—_Evey, no puedo…_ —ella depositó un beso en su espalda. Y fue tan fuerte, que V pudo notar la vibración a través de la ropa.

—_He vuelto porque no quiero que lo hagas_ —susurró Evey con la cara escondida en la capa—. _He vuelto porque te quiero._

—_He de hacerlo, Evey. Es algo imposible de detener_ —respondió él con la voz quebrada.

—_No hay nada imposible, V. Déjame demostrártelo_ —él giró la cabeza cuando notó las intenciones de la chica; pero no pudo hacer nada. Unos segundos después, Evey había entrado por completo en su verdadero mundo. Le había mirado a los ojos sin máscaras de por medio.

—_Evey, por favor…_ —cerró los ojos y mostró su disgusto llevándose la mano derecha a la cara.

—_V, por favor…_ —susurró ella, imitándole, mientras apartaba con suavidad la mano. Cuando de nuevo, sus miradas estuvieron conectadas, ella le regaló una sonrisa.

—_No puedo darte lo que tú deseas, Evey._

—¿_Tú me quieres?_ —V tragó saliva y asintió desviando la mirada—. _Entonces si puedes darme lo que deseo._

—_No lo entiendes. Este no es el final que merezco._

_—Nadie sabe como serán sus finales, V. Pero yo se que el tuyo no es morir esta noche._

_—Es mi destino…_

_—Tu destino está junto al mío, y no voy a permitir que anules ese futur_o —de los ojos de Evey comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas que se clavaron en el alma de V.

_—No puedo…_

_—Por favor_ —suplicó abrazándose a él—. _Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer con tu vida, V. No me obligues a vivir sin ti, porque se que no podré_ —las lágrimas de Evey cubrían sus mejillas y, sin pensárselo, V pasó su mano por la nuca de ella y la atrajo a su boca para silenciar aquellas dolorosas palabras.

Comprendió entonces que la venganza no tenía el mismo significado en su destino. Debería cumplir una promesa; pero no podía morir. Evey era más importante que todo aquello. Era su propia libertad y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El beso se prolongó hasta que el primer rayo de sol les bañó a ambos con su calidez. Sin apenas separarse de ella y sin abrir los ojos, V dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Evey le regaló una colección de pequeños besos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, vieron, por un momento, su futuro.

_—Hay cosas imposibles _—susurró V apoyando su mejilla en la frente de Evey mientras miraban el amanecer.

_—¿Seguro? _—preguntó ella abrazándose con fuerza a su cuerpo—. _¿Qué es imposible?_

_—Detener el tiempo, tratar de contener durante toda la vida un solo instante _—movió la cabeza para besar su frente y sonrió de nuevo—_, y que yo me separe de ti y deje de amarte._

* * *

_Acojonante esa última frase de _V_, ¿eh? Solo releerla se me ponen los pelines como a_ Espinete_ las puas, no digo más... ¡cuánto azúcar! xDD_

_Y... amenazas, cartas bomba y peticiones para sacrificios rituales... a los review. Para los halagos pedid cita previa._


End file.
